Circus Heart
by Yuki Urahimi
Summary: Lost Hope, a small town where nothing can go wrong, where it is always peaceful. Everyone knows one another and are friendly; still there are dark secrets this small place that have been buried for so long. Once they are discovered blood will flow...rest of summary inside please continue on to the inside.
1. Chapter 1

Circus Heart

Lost Hope, a small town where nothing can go wrong, where it is always peaceful. Everyone knows one another and are friendly; still there are dark secrets this small place that have been buried for so long. Once they are discovered blood will flow.

Many years ago there was an accident that claimed the eyes of a young boy names Reyou Mogami, the younger brother of Kyoko Mogami a young girl doing odd job to maintain herself and her brother. Due to a strange accident he lost his eyes. Which neither he nor Kyoko remember. Kyoko feeling largely responsible for her brother's accident tried her best to make him comfortable and looks into any possible way to help him so he can recover his eyesight. One day she finds information of a medical center which after looking at Reyou said it was possible to give him new eyes. Still it was risky but Reyou agreed. So in accepting Kyoko and Reyou move into a new town named lost hope. Kyoko is largely lucky to have been able to be hired in the circus. Still as the days grow longer and Kyoko begins her job at the circus, strange events start happening. Strange packages begin to appear and an old diary from 50 years ag form one of the very first settlers of the small town warning of a fire that happen in the very home they live in. still the past returns in order to uncover the secrets of the legend surrounding the small town and its inhabitants. With many secret will Kyoko manage to find out the truth and save her brother form the horrible fate that awaits him?

~ I extend an invitation to you, so you may come on this journey to help us uncover the truth behind this small town called lost hope. With many secrets that have not been answered in such a long time. If you choose to accept my invitation, then we would be glad. To have you…..so come with me as we find the truth and hopefully this has a happy end to it..!

^_^! Hello and welcome to circus heart, well I should be saying another introduction to go with the circus theme. Ah well anyway hope you guys read on and tell me what you think. This story is not a happy one for the most part and may be dark in a few places so be warned of that. It may be scary too, depends on how you take it. But still comments are accepted. My grammar is horrible so I will try my best to fix it to the best of my ability. In any case I hope you guy enjoy this story with all its flaws and such. I'm going to stop rambling right now. So thank you for getting this far. !^_^!

p.s. I do not own skip beat in any way sadly and I will try to keep the characters in character but most likely they will not so forgive me for that. So now on with the show!


	2. Chapter 1: Possibility

If you have reached this far then welcome. I do not own skip beat and the only thing I can say is that I own the craziness of the story and the imaginary people in it. Also I will try to keep them in character but they may not be so sorry ahead of time. So please enjoy. So here we go! Yaaaaaaaaay!

Welcome ladies and gentlemen, young and old, magical and non magical, please take your seat and grave your popcorn and juice…well your choice and remember to enjoy your self's. So here we begin…..

Chapter one: Possibility

~night~

She stopped and hid behind a tree. Her breathing was hard her heart pumping. She looked to her side to see her younger brother there with tears in his eyes pale and scared.

"it's going be okay." She said cathcig her breath a bit

"but." He said his botto lip trembling form the cold air

"I promise." She said not sur if she ocudl keep that promis

She looked at him and kneeled down and picked him up. She leaned against the tree as much as she could with her brother in her arms and he held her shirt tightly in his small hands as he trembled

"We have to find them hurry!" a man yelled.

She could see the torches fading. She took a peek and let out the breath she had been holding in when she first heard the voices. She held on to her brother and ran as fast as he could through the dense forest which lead to no escape. She looked around trying to remember where it was. It was somewhere nearby she remembered. She stopped when she saw a shadow of a person in front of her, she was about to yell but her mouth was covered was son covered. The smell of lilacs wafted into her nose and she relaxed as her brother began to smile.

"mama." Called out her brother

"Come we don't have much time." She said in a hurried voice.

A man appeared he was out of breath . They continued to run into the forest deeper and deeper as fast as their bodies could take them.

"Where is he" asked their mother.

"I don't know we have to hurry before they find us." Said the man looking to his sides.

"Mama, why?" she asked looked at her mother.

"You'll know once were able to get out of here. We need to hurry our brother isn't in good condition either." She said

She took him from her arms and the man picked her up in his arms and they ran. The sound of men in the distance and dog barking broke the sound of their harsh breathing. Their mother and the man ran and stopped when they looked, there was a cliff. They looked around, but they were surrounded by men wearing white mask. The small girl and boy held onto the adults who had them.

"Mama" said the little boy looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Reyou, Kyoko….remember me and papa love you two very much. You must remember." She said tears beginning to spill out. She hugged Reyou and the man handed Kyoko to her. She hugged them both and smiled.

"Mama" Kyoko said.

"It'll be okay, we'll see each other again I promise." She said smiling tear flowing from her blue eyes.

"You have nowhere to run you witch!" yelled a man formthe group.

The dog were ready to jump. Their siliva already tasting this flesh.

"I'll hold them off." Said the man.

Their mother looked and nodded before she could jump a man graved her hair and she fell back. In that one second their mother pushed Kyoko and Reyou from her arms into the water down below. Kyoko looked at her mother as she began to fade.

"You have to live!" she called out "You have too!" she yelled.

Kyoko felt the cold harsh water wash her away at her face and the tears she had. She graved her brother's hand and they were both swept away in the current.

A wolf howled in the distance and the wind blew the sorrows away.

~Morning~

Kyoko bolted out of bed and landing on the floor. She winced as she hit her head on the wodden floor. She sigh and rubbed her head and opened her eyes slowly.

"That strange dream again." She said.

She stood up and looked at the time. It was still early and she would make breakfast this time. She hurriedly took a shower and brushed her teeth. Changed and tiptoed out of the room in fear of waking him up. She climbed down the stairs and went to the kitchen and sigh in defeat. Her younger brother Reyou was there in the kitchen already with the scrambled eggs cooked and was preparing the bacon.

"I thought you would be asleep." she said

"The early bird catches the worm. I couldn't sleep last night."

"Did your eyes start hurting again?"

"Huh, ah yeah a bit, but not so bad." He said smiling

"Let me finish cooking, you need to rest." Kyoko said

"No, it's all right I'll do it." he said.

Kyoko went next to him took the spatula away and sat him down.

"Sit, You're starting to burn the bacon." She said

"Oh, sorry." He said feeling like a small child who just tried to burn the house down

"You barley slept…you need to rest."

"But."

"No but's." she said waving the spatula

"Hmmm, okay." He said in defeat. "Um by the way the hospital called and wanted to talk to you about something."

"I wonder what it could be about?; First let's eat them I'll take you to school and I'll see what it's about.

"I can go by myself." Hesiad

"No, you can't last time you ended up across town. I'm not going to fall for that trick again." she said

"But."

"It doesn't bother me…you're my adorable brother, the only one and I will keep my promise." She said

"Okay." He said resigned as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

Kyoko took out her car keys and opened the door for her brother who took out his walking stick and began to move it. The neighbors all looked in their direction but when Kyoko looked at them they looked away.

"They were staring weren't they?" he said

"What, no they weren't" Kyoko lied.

"You don't have to lie to me sis." He said

Kyoko watched as he opened the door, the fact that he was blind bothered the neighbors. They saw it as a curse more than anything. Kyoko herself had a few arguments with a few of the neighbors. Because of how they saw her bother. He didn't have any friends; in school he only had other blind friends. There's nothing wrong with that but even they treated his differently. Still everyone treated him with caution and he was tired of it. Kyoko got in the car and drove off to the school. It was a silent ride to the school. His homeroom teacher smiled at Kyoko as she stopped in front of the school.

"Early as always. Reyou you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." He said

Reyou got out of the car and walked to the school. Kyoko sigh and his home room teacher sigh but smiled.

"Neighbors again huh?" he said

"Yeah a bit. If anything please call me." she said.

"Don't you worry." He said.

She smiled and drove off, she stopped at the red light and waited for it to change, the image of her brother popped in. She shook her head erasing that certain memory. She arrived home and the neighbors gathered in a group whispering. Kyoko sigh and took out some salt, she did a barrier around the house and then went inside. The neighbors had a belief that Kyoko practiced witchcraft and that she had taken Reyou's eyes for a spell. They believed that if they crossed the house when it had salt their souls would be taken away. In that way she could use them for spells.

She looked out the window and sigh they backed away. She went to the phone and looked at the number. It was unknown to her but she picked up and dialed.

"Hello grey hospital, Sherry speaking, how may I help you?" Said a very happy girl.

"Ah, hello my name is Kyoko Mogami I was called earlier and I wanted to see what it was regarding." Kyoko said in a polite voice

"Hmmm, Kyoko Mogami, please give me a second while I check to see." She said.

A few keys where hit on the keyboard mixed in with the sound of people in the back ground. Kyoko took a seat and took the bottle water he had forgotten to drink before she left to go drop off Reyou"

"Help me." Said a child's voice very faint but audible.

"Ah miss Mogami yes I have your records here." Said sherry

"Um is there a child near you." Kyoko said unsure if she should even ask

"Hmmm a child ah no there isn't, is something wrong?"

"Ah no, must've been my imagination."

Kyoko shook her head and then looked at her bottle of water it was half empty.

"Ah, I see. Well regarding this call I was asked to call you to make an appointment for your brother."

"An appointment?" she asked confused

"Hmmm, yes doctor Rick said he would like to see you and your brothers as soon as possible."

"May I ask why?"

"Hmm, it doesn't say much here but he left a personal note. It says…..there is a possibility for what you asked for."

Kyoko froze but smiled as tears escaped her.

"Is that really what he said."

"Y, yes he did." Sherry said unsure of how to take Kyoko shaky tome

"Thank you so much." Kyoko smiled as she wiped the tears away.

Sorry for the short chapter but well I hope you injoyed it if you wan to read more nd figure out the secrets then please join me on next time of circus heart. Please comment. Yaaay so please stay tund. Me grammar and speelign is bad so sory but did ty to clean it up a bit, so thanks n advance..


	3. Chapter 2: Advanced Warnings

Here I chapter two for you all. Sorry about grammar I tried my best to fix it but well this is all I could do. In any case I hope you guys like it so far and I hope you guys continue on joining me on this journey. One thing I must say this story is starting out slow but in a few chaps it'll get to something good…..I hope. In any case please od enjoy.

P.s. I do not own skip beat and only own the craziness of the story so far.

Chapter 2: Advanced Warnings

~A month later~

Kyoko had met up with doctor who gave her good results; he said there were a few problems. Kyoko sigh as she arrived back home with Reyou. The ride there took too long and it was exhausting, Reyou sat in the living room and started watching TV, hearing better said. Kyoko took a seat in the kitchen and yawned. The drive there was long, but she was happy there was a slight possibility but sadly with a heavy risk. She looked at her cell phone and watched it as if it would give her an answer soon. She put her head on the counter and sighs as she looked out the window.

"You know you'll get a flat face if you lay there." Reyou said standing in the door way.

"I will not. How are you feeling?" Kyoko asked looking at him

"Hmm, okay he didn't do much by check me and do a few tests." Reyou said smiling

"I mean about the operation?" Kyoko asked.

She sat down and he felt his way to the counter and took a seat.

"It's all right; I at least want to try." He said

"But…" Kyoko said stopping herself.

"I know the risk it involves, but I'm willing. Sis I know you would prefer for me to stay as I am so that possibility won't come up, but I want too. I know it's hard to accept but I really want too." He said

"But…..we could try and find another way." Kyoko said sitting and looking at him at eye level

"You've been looking for years sis, this is a once in a life time chance." He said

"Your right, but it doesn't' mean I have to like it…" Kyoko resigned herself to the fact.

Reyou patted her on the back and went back to watch TV. Still it weighed heavily on Kyoko's Mind, what if it went wrong; she would be devastated. She shook her head and smiled.

"No, it won't happen it will all work out I know it." she said smiling.

She began to tidy up the kitchen; she graved all the mail on the ground. As she did she sigh, two letters fell on the floor. She kneeled down and saw the postcard. She graved it and turned it around. It was a picture of her and her brother with a few of the doctors who had tried all that was possible for her brother's sake. She smiled and turned it over.

"Dear: Kyoko, and Reyou.

"I hope you are doing well. It's been such a long time since I last spoke with you two. In any case I was wondering how Reyou was doing these days. Ah, yes before I forget, I moved back to my home town in case if you ever need of me. I hope you two are doing well.

Sincerely

Doctor Y.Y.

Kyoko smiled and then stopped as she remembered the last conversation they had.

~Flash back~

"I'm really sorry there isn't much I can do." He said

"N, no you did more than anyone else would. Thank you very much." Kyoko said bowing.

"No need, I did nothing at all. I'm just disappointed I couldn't do anything more for Reyou."

"Thank you. Oh, um, but I heard you were being transferred to another hospital is that true?" Kyoko asked.

"Ah, yes I am. They apparently find me a nuisance here with all the mess I caused. I might have to find another job though." He said scratching his head

"It's not so bad." Kyoko said smiling a bit awkwardly.

"I suppose so, but here is my number by the way in case if you have any questions for me." he said

He handed her a piece of paper and smiled. Kyoko took it and smiled."

"Thank you for your hard work." Kyoko said.

"Thank you for your hard work." He said.

Reyou came and sigh.

"Trying to chat up my sis again aren't you." Reyou said

"W, what, n, no I, I wouldn't do that" he said nervously.

"So because she rejected you you're running away." Reyou said

"You have to take good care of your sister form now on Reyou."

"Don't you think I know that!" he yelled.

Yashiro smiled and rubbed his head. Reyou looked to the ground, Kyoko smiled at her brother and then at Yashiro.

"Fine, then run away! I never want to see you again." He said turning away.

"He really can't how his true emotions can he?" Yashiro said smiling

"Thank you very much. I hope our fates align once more." Kyoko said smiling.

"Who knows maybe?" A nurse called out. "I'll be seeing you….Kyoko there's one more thing I have to tell you before I leave." He said

"Ah, yes." Kyoko said looking at him.

He stood and his eyes saddened.

"Be careful of who you trust. Sometimes the people you trust the most will lead you down a dark path." He said

"A dark path?" Kyoko asked

"Hmm yes, so be weary and another thing, after this moment don't trust me either." He said. His eyes seemed year old and words unsaid.

"Huh, ah but…." Kyoko was about to ask

"Doctor please we must hurry." Said a nurse.

"Yes one second." He said. He turned and looked at her "No matter what don't trust the people around you only Reyou he's the only one who won't lie to you." He said.

~End flash back~

Kyoko looked at her phone and scrolled down to his number, she felt uneasy as she looked at his number, but he was the only one who could help her and Reyou. If it was for Reyou it was well worth it. She dialed the number and smiled as a familiar voice came through.

"Yes hello, this is Doctor Yashiro Yukihito, how may I help you?" His ran over the phone.

"Ah doctor Yashiro, um, this is Kyoko you treated my brother a long time ago…" she said

"Oh, Kyoko chan, how are you? I didn't expect for you to call so early."

"Early? But it's almost the afternoon." Kyoko said.

"Ah, yes of course, I've been working too long in the operating room. How is Reyou doing?"

"He's fine, um I was wondering if you could help me with something." She said

"If, there is anything I can help with, then I will try."

"Ah well, you see I was finally able to find a hospital that said there was a possibility for Reyou."

"Really what is the name of the hospital?"

"Gray Hospital." Kyoko said.

"Did someone call you from there?" he asked.

"Huh, ah yes a receptionist sherry, not sure who the doctor is yet."

"Have you been there before?" he asked.

His tone was serious and straight to the point.

"Yes, the people there where very nice." She said.

"Kyoko…." as he spoke the sound of static came over the phone and Kyoko pulled the phone away from her ear.

She looked at the phone and could see that it was still running. The noise stopped and she could hear Yashiro's voice once again.

"Ah, sorry, weird reception. Ah so Grey Hospital then that's in my home town, the staff there is good and the doctor is well known." He said

"Oh, I see, ah but the drive there is very far." Kyoko said sighing

"I suppose so. Hmmm of course….. Ah I have a brother who still lives there and he has a house which he rents out. I could ask him to rent it out to you."

"Ah, that would be nice, but I mean that would be an inconvenience to you and your brother." Kyoko said in a worried voice

"No don't worry; he'll be happy to do it. So how about it?" he said

"Ah well it would make it much easier to get to and from there." Kyoko said.

"Yes, of course, oh and about a job you don't have to worry there are a few, my brother can help you look for one while you're there." He said in a happy tone.

"But won't it be a problem?" Kyoko asked

"No, of course not." He said

"Thank you so much. I don't know what to say."

"Think nothing of it, ah there is one more thing, but I will send it to you in text message with the direction on it..." he said

"Thank you so much." She said

"All right, rest well." He said

Kyoko smiled and hanged up

~Two hours later~

Kyoko got out of the shower and changed into her sheep pajamas. She peeked into her brothers room and could hear him soundly snoring. She smiled and closed the door, she looked at the time and took a seat at the counter as she graved a glass of milk from the fridge. Her cell began to vibrate; she opened it up and looked.

Subject: directions grey hospital.

Summary: head south west on route 660 take exit 42 go on Ring road head straight for two miles take a right continue on for six more miles and take a the third left to Lake cast in the first right you will enter the all town of Crystal Sound. Head for the port."

p.s. ask the ferry driver to take you to Lost Hope Island.

Kyoko looked at the last three words.

"Lost Hope Island?" she said

A small crack sound came from her left. She turned to see the glass of milk she had was perfectly still and without any sign of cracking. She looked around; there was nothing only the light bulb which was so shiny. She looked at her phone again and stopped as the clink sounded again. She stood up and went into the cupboard and found nothing. She shook her head and sigh. I'm just imagining things she told herself. She looked once over and stopped as she looked at the counter top.

At her top right corner was a glass cup with a crack which ran from the bottom to the top. She slowly stood up and walked towards the glass. Her heart racing as every second continued to pass by her. The sound of the clock in the kitchen seemed to get louder as the seconds continued to pass by. She could feel she was beginning to sweat and her hands and legs where slightly shaking. Something was wrong with this strange cup she wasn't sure, but it was just wrong so very wrong. She reached for the cup slowly, hand trembling for some unknown reason. Her heart speeding up even more, as she touched the glass she stopped hearing the clock in her head and she breathed out.

She held the glass in her hand and sigh as nothing else happened. Turning around and then fell to the ground in one go. She let go of the glass in her hand and graved at her neck. Cold passed through her body as she graved at her neck trying to take off the cold object that encircled her neck. She tried everything she could to take it off, but it was no use. Still she wasn't going to die this way she wasn't to allow it. She dug her hand in something slimy she opened her eyes only to see a white pale face. Black goo escaping the girl's mouth and dark red teeth, a small part of her skull was showing. Kyoko graved on harder trying to take the girl off, but the girl's cold fingers held on. Her smiled darkened as it began to come close to Kyoko's face.

She tried in vain to move her body already feeling the loss of air. She could only try to pull as hard as she could. The girl came closer and closer, Kyoko's eyes widened as she looked at the girls eyes they were deep dark wholes there. Nothing, but then screams began to be heard, she continued on to stair. She violently tried to get her off. Small white fingers began to grave at the girl's eye sockets at the sides and began to pull. Five, then ten, then fifteen each time adding more. She tried to pull away move her heart racing with every gulp of air she tried to take. Her blood freezing from fear. She could see eyes; eye's that stared back at her with fear and hatred. She could feel goo falling on her face, head and cheek. The girl kept getting closer the only thing she could do was cry. She took her last breath, everything became dark.

"Don't…enter." Were the children's voices that floated into the deep darkness with her as she accepted the darkness.

Thank you for arriving at this part. I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me how it is. Sorry it's short too. Also please join me for the next episode of circus heart….See you next time…. !^_^!

Bwuhahahahahhahahhahahhahahahha!


	4. Chapter 3: Destined Fate?

Here is the next chapter! In any case I am glad if you the reader is here and have gotten this far YaaaaaaaY! I tried my best at checking misspelled words but well you know there's always one that escapes. Me happy. In any case here it is so let's get one with the show!

I do not own Skip beat. Sadly Ren is fictional sigh in any case please enjoy

Chapter 3: Destined Fate?

~Two weeks later~

Reyou sigh as he sat outside the principal's office. He had a few cuts on his face and a few bruised. He sat there and sighs. Someone else sat by his side and sigh.

"So you got into a fight again." Said a male voice.

"What do you want Fuwa."

"Me nothing, what would I want from you? Not much you can do anyway." He said

"You're really annoying you know that."

"You brat…ah, anyway I heard your leaving." He said

"Hmm, yeah I am : why you sad I'm leaving?" Reyou said smiling.

"As if. My sis asked me to give this too you." Fuwa said as he placed a paper on his lap.

"What does it say?"

"Don't know, don't care…. About your sister?" he asked

"Stop right there. "

"I wanted to..."

"Look, if you feel guilty about what happened to her then fine, but don't you dare talk about her in front of me,." Reyou said.

"Even if you don't want to hear it, I don't have too."

"I'm sorry about…"

Reyou stood up and punched him on his cheek. Two security guards came and graved him. Show was on the ground and whipped the blood off his mouth.

"Don't you dare mention my sister ever again!" Reyou yelled.

Fuwa stood up and was escorted out. Reyou was seated once again as he sigh.

"Man, what am I going to do."

"Reyou, are you okay?" asked a teacher.

"Huh, ah yes I am."

"Reyou, you have to control you anger. Really this is going to make her worry."

"She always worries even when she's not here."

"Ah, yes…I'm sorry about what happened to her. So young and have to go through that. So young." She said

Reyou kept quiet, but thanked the teacher for her kind words…sorta.

"Reyou come in." said the principal.

Reyou sat down and sigh. He could hear the other guy there was angry.

"I told you idiots not to fight anymore." The principal said..

"He started it." said the angry one.

"NO, he started it. Really he's the one who always causes problems and I am the one who is always to blame." Re you said annoyed

There was a knock on the door and a plump woman came and rushed to the angry boy's side. She had jewelry a galore and it was a miracle she was even walking with so much jewelry and hadn't been mugged yet. She would if she continued to wear so much

"What happened to my baby." She said worried.

Reyou sigh as he heard the woman fussing about her son. Really he was a teenager not a baby.

"My son would never do such a thing. I demand that street urchin be suspended." She said.

"Street urchin? Why you!" he said in an angry tone

"Silence. Madam please refrain from calling students street urchins. If you continue to do so you will have to call your own child a street urchin as well." The principal said.

"How dare you say my child is the same as "them"." She said

She said "them" in a disgusted tone. .

"Madam, refrain or I will begin calling him a street urchin as well as I have said before." He said

The woman was angry, the principal sigh and looked at both of them

"Reyou where is your guardian?"

Reyou looked away and kept quiet, there was a knock on the door and Kyoko bowed. She turned to see Reyou and went quickly to his side. She looked at his face, but he moved away from her touch. She sigh and turned to the principal.

"Are you Miss. Kyoko Mogami?" the principal asked.

"Ah, yes I am Reyou's guardian. What exactly happened here." she asked.

"It seems there was a fight between them, apparently Mr. John said a few rude things to Reyou and Reyou not being able to hold himself hit him."

"You should take care of your kid better." Said the plump woman.

Kyoko ignored her and looked at Reyou who looked away from her.

"Reyou what really happened?" Kyoko said.

"The commoners really are hard of hearing, the principal just told you what happened and you still ask."

"Reyou." She said

Her voice calm, but Reyou froze and sigh.

"I was heading towards class when he came and he started saying thing about you sis. I was walking away when he graved me and punched me. He even broke my glasses." Reyou said.

"I see, Reyou would never do such a thing." Kyoko said.

Reyou looked up at his sister and then looked at the ground.

"What are you saying my child is a liar?" said the plump woman with an incredulous look.

"If the sky is blue then that is what I am calling it." Kyoko said.

"How dare you accuse of my child lying." She said angry

The principal sigh but froze. The room began to get cold, and it felt like there was an invisible snake of a dark aura surrounding the plump woman and her son. They stood still, but they were shaking, the principal sat back with wide eyes as he looked at the plum woman and her son. He could see the outline of a cobra just slowly wrapping slowly at them Both became instantly pale and they bowed.

"I'm sorry" said the boy "I…I did start the fight I am so sorry." He said his voice shaking

"I will scold my son we don't need this to go to any further problems right." Said the plump woman rushed.

"Ah, I suppose not" said the principal.

"So everything is settled then" said Kyoko with a smile.

And just like that the cobra was gone the room was lighter and there was a nice breeze."

"Ah yes of course." He said

The plump woman thanked the principal and apologized to Kyoko and Reyou and ran out of there as if they had hound dogs chasing them.

"Ah Miss. Mogami there are some papers that do need to be signed before you leave."

"Oh, ah yes. Reyou can you wait outside?"

Reyou looked up and sigh as he stood and headed for the door. He closed the door and sat against the wall. He sigh as he closed his eyes. He could hear the clock ticking and sigh as he awoke and listened. No one was there, the fan was still on but there was only silence and empty and deathing sound. He stood up and touched around for his walking stick (I think it's called a cane but not sure) but it wasn't there. He stood up slowly and touched the wall and slowly began walking trying to make sure not to hit anything on the way.

"Hello anyone there?! Sis you there!" he asked

"It's been such a long time." Said a woman's voice from his left.

He froze as he turned to the side not sure where to look. His breathing slowed as he tried to hear the woman's heartbeat. But there was none.

"W, what do you want" he said his voice shaking a bit.

"Hmmm, what do you think? What I was promised little one, nothing else."

"I said I wasn't going to give it to you. I never made that promise so I don't have to keep it."

"Oh, but my dear boy you did, don't you remember what you got in exchange for that little favor?" said the woman.

"I never agreed to it! I was forced into accepting it!" Reyou yelled.

"Now, Now Reyou let's not play this child's game anymore. You're a grown adult and you sister always says you must take responsibilities for the wrongs you do." She said.

Something scrapped against the floor. He felt air leaving his body, but he wouldn't allow himself to lose."

"I told you already."

"Fine, fine whatever…..but a piece of advice. You best run away," said the woman.

"Why" he asked.

"Hmmm, because once you go there, you won't be able to come back. It's a better choice to just give your self to me. "

"Anything is better than you." He said in an angry tone.

He felt something hot on his chest. It hurt hot burning metal against his skin. He winced and the woman smiled, but then sigh as she came closer to his ear."

"You, say that now….sadly you'll wish you have taken my offer before." She said.

" Noooooo!" Reyou yelled

He sat there breathing hard and taking in deep breaths. Kyoko handed him a bottle water and looked at him.

"Reyou…here drink some water" she said

"Is he alright" the principal asked worried.

"Ah, yes it's nothing." Kyoko looking worried as well.

Reyou took the bottle and gulped it down and held his arms. He was sweating badly. Kyoko looked at him and helped him stand up. She bowed to the teachers and they walked out of the school. They walked all the way to the car. Kyoko looked at Reyou and opened the front passenger seat. She sat him down and stoked his hair a bit.

"It's okay Reyou. Rest we have a long drive a head of us." Kyoko said buckling his seat belt.

"Sorry sis." Reyou said as tears slid down his face.

"It's not your fault." She said

She smiled as she whipped his tears away. She got into the driver's seat and buckled herself in.

"No, matter what happen I will help you Reyou. I promise." She said in a low voice.

She backed up from the parking space and smiled as she looked at the school that once held her brother captive in its four walls. Now he would be able to have a chance. She would make sure of it no matter the cost. She stopped at the front of the school and his teacher was there. Kyoko smiled as she rolled down the window.

"Ah. Kyoko, I see you finally came to take Reyou." The teacher said.

"Yes, thank you for everything you've done for Reyou." Kyoko said smiling.

"No, think nothing of it…Kyoko about Reyou…..I'm not sure if I should be saying this…" he said a bit nervous.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked.

He looked at Kyoko and Reyou and then sigh as he took out a small box form behind him.

"Take good care of him and yourself." He said

He handed the box to Kyoko and smiled. Kyoko looked at him and smiled.

"Um, what's this?" Kyoko asked.

"A present form me. It'll come in handy, some time. So be careful with it." he said smiling

"Oh, but I can't accept it." Kyoko said.

"Please take it with you, it'll hurt my pride if you don't.

"But…."

"It's small so don't worry. There is one more thing I do have to tell you…this is kind embarrassing to say with your brother here, but here it goes. I fell in love with you since the first time you came here." he said blushing a bit

"Ah, I um, ah….." Kyoko was stumped for words

He smiled and sigh.

"Don't give me your answer now. Don't worry I'm very good at waiting…..ah, but if it's an inconvenience then forget about it." he said nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Um…." Kyoko said.

"Ah well be careful on your ride there okay, and um you can give me a call once you arrive ….ah I mean to see how Reyou is doing and all. I should get going." He said

He smiled nervously and walked towards the school. Kyoko blushed and shook her head. She had just been confessed too. Not in the anime sense but a confession was still a confession none the less. Still it was awkward since Reyou as there and it was in a car. She would have to come up with a proper response to his confession when she returned. It would take a while, but she would.

"It's going to be late by the time we get there sis." Reyou said.

Kyoko froze and sigh.

"So you heard all that?" Kyoko asked

"Of course I did. Really he could've asked you in a more romantic setting that idiot." Reyou said.

"Don't call him an idiot…he seems very nice." Kyoko said

"Nice? Not the word I would choose for him." He siad

"Reyou be nice."

"It'll be late." He said sighing

Kyoko sigh and turned on the ignition and drove off.

"So you confessed to her." Said a woman

The woman wore a cloak and sigh.

"I had too." He said

"Of course you did. But you know what will happen." She said

"Yes, but best to believe there is a slight chance."

"Slight chances can be the end of all hope you know. It's really useless when you think about it."

"True, but still humans work that way. You should know a lot about that."

"Humans want to believe things if there is a slight possibility, but in the end there really is n hope for it."

"I suppose so. Still that's what I love about humans begins."

"So that's why you fell for that girl."

"My dear girl, hope is all anyone has these days. That girl and her brother need all they can get."

"But you know the outcome." She said sighing

"Destiny has many ways of getting what it wants. And if it wants to end their lives in the struggle then so be it, but I have a feeling that I will get an answer to my confession. One day." He said smiling.

"Apparently humans are the only ones who have hopes. But you might prove me wrong about that." She said

"If destiny shall have it we shall meet again. I'll be waiting for you answer Kyoko." He said as he smiled

Well hello again since you arrived here. hehehehehehehehe. Ah well I am glad you have read this chapter and I do how you will join me for the next part of circus heat. I know it's a bit slow well at least I think it is but bear with me. I hope you liked it's far and I do hope you will join me for the next part of Circus Heart! So Please stay tuned!

P.S. I will be posting new chaps to my story in a few days or so depends if there are any problems just in case if you have read the other stories I have written.

Also comments are appreciated and also rants. So thank you and see you next time on Circus Heart!


	5. Chapter 4: Directions?

Hello everyone and well come to circus hearts where dreams and imagination meet. Well Here is chapter 4 for you guys well for you who are reading this. In any case thank you for staying with me so far in this store even thought I have no idea if it's good r not but I hope it is. In any case tick with me a bit longer.

Some of you might be wondering where in the world will the island appear and when will Ren appear I can guarantee it soon. But well it's taking a bit of time. But worry you not I will try to work on it as fast as I can. So to my guest I am glad to present to you this chapter so please enjoy…..

~P.S. I d not own skip beat only the craziness fo the sort and made up characters….. ~

Chapter 4: Directions?

Kyoko looked at the gps and sigh she hated the gps. She was bad at using it, but she would try. Reyou slept thought most of it. She sigh as she stopped at a rest stop alongside the road. She looked at her phone and sigh she was at Lake Cast she sigh as she looked at the gps map and sigh it kept taking her to the right; which had been closed off due to a mudslide.

"Reyou, let's go get some food." Kyoko said

Reyou yawned and nodded. They got out of the car and headed into the dinner which was there. As they entered they could smell the scent of cinnamon buns and scrambled egg with bacon. It was slightly crowded but enough for there to be silence. They both took a seat and waited for the waitress to come and take their order, who smiled at them.

"Hello. Here are your menus." She said smiling as she handed them the menus

"Thank you." Kyoko said

Reyou put his menu down and just looked straight ahead.

"Could we have the meal?" Kyoko asked

"The meal… All righty. It'll be done in a few minutes. What will you have to drink?" she asked.

"Hmm and iced tea." Kyoko said.

"Sprite." Reyou said.

The waitress turned around and went to go get the drinks.

"Sis, are you sure those directions are right?" Reyou asked as he turned to look at her

"They should be. But because of the mud slide it's impossible to go through there. Also the normal route we took earlier takes longer to get too. It would almost be like heading back home.

"Ah here you go. Hmmmmm you guys are heading to Lake Cast?" she asked.

"Ah, yes but the roads closed there so were a bit stuck."

"…..I see. Jenna could you come here?" she called out.

A young boy came and smiled.

"Yep you called? He sad

"This is Jenna, well Jen but Jenna since that's his given name here."

"Um why Jenna?" asked Reyou.

"My parent's own this dinner and I'm forced to work here. So as revenge I asked they call me Jenna since it annoys them."

"Why is that?"Reyou asked.

"Ah their angry at my sister named Jenna so it bothers them. Ah, but anyway what is it I was needed for?" he asked.

"Their trying to get to Lake cast." Said the waitress

"Lake Cast….why do you want to go there?" he said curious.

"We need to get to L…" before Kyoko could say it. Jenna had her hand covering her mouth.

Kyoko looked shocked and the other customers turned around to stare at them, but Jenna smiled and they turned back to their plates. Jenna and the other waitress sigh and looked at them.

"You shouldn't say that name around these parts." Jenna said.

"Why?" Reyou asked.

"It's said to bring bad luck to the people who say the name of that place." Said the waitress

"Oh, I see. I'm truly sorry."

"N, no it's okay. But you were using your gps right?" asked the waitress.

"Y, yes we were but there was a mud slide so we couldn't get there."

"That's good." She said with relief.

"How so?" Kyoko asked

"If you had kept going you would have come to a cliff, and probably died." Jenna said with a smile on her face.

Jenna was scary. Very scary.

"But…" Kyoko said not really wanting to believe it would have led to their deaths.

"I would recommend you stay away from that place. It's nothing, but bad news." The waitress said.

"Why?" Kyoko asked.

"The island is cursed. People who go there never come back. It even brings misfortune to those who utter its name outside of its perimeter." Said the waitress.

"Oh, my you two are heading there of all places. You two must've gotten out on the wrong side of the bed today." Said and elderly woman.

"Um." Reyou said

"Ah Mrs. Shower it's been such a long time since I've seen you around these parts." Said Jenna.

"Oh, my yes it has. Ah but I was touring a bit in the Great Crayon." She said with a smile

"Don't you mean the Grand Canyon?" asked Reyou."

"Great Gran what's the difference. Ah, but I heard you two are heading to Lake cast is that right?" Mrs. Shower asked.

"Ah yes we are." Kyoko said

"Oh my, that's good news to my ears. If it wouldn't be too much trouble to take me to Lake Cast. You see I live there….sadly my little buggy has failed me and is in the shop." She said

"You could show them the way." Sai Jenna

"Ah yes, if your lost I could most certainly take you there on the safe route." She said.

"What do you mean by the safe route."

"Most of the routes there lead to dead ends or cliffs. Apparently GPS's are able to find the cliffs."

"GPS? Those contraptions don't work around these parts. Many deaths are caused by those noisy things. That's why I never trust them.

"But don't you get lost. Like that time you were trying to get to Canada, but you ended up in Florida." The waitress said.

"Hmmm, now that I think about it Canada had such a nice beach. Ah Miami so nice. Those flyers lied about Canada." She said.

Kyoko laughed nervously along with Reyou. Jenna sigh and brought the plate of food and took out a map.

"Just in case." Jenna said in a low voice.

The waitress and Mrs. Shower spoke a bit more and she sigh.

"We should hit the road if we want to get at least half way." Mrs. Shower said.

"Ah yes," Kyoko said.

Mrs. Shower and Reyou went to the car. Kyoko paid and smiled at Jenna and the waitress.

"Thank you, very much."

"No, problem have a safe trip there." Said the waitress.

She was called and she walked away.

"Uh, I know you might think this is weird, but….. It would be best if you thought twice about going there."

"What do you mean?" Kyoko asked

"It's a bad place to go too. Especially for your brother…." Jenna said looking at Kyoko.

He was worried. Kyoko smiled and bowed.

"Thank you for your concern."

"Ah, you should come by some time on your way back." Jenna said.

"I will do that." Kyoko said smiling.

Kyoko walked out the door and Jenna along with the other waitress stood there as they watched as Reyou and Mrs. Shower got into the car. Kyoko stopped and turned to wave at them. She opened the door and looked to the side.

"But how did she know we were heading to Lake Cast, I don't remember mentioning it first?" Kyoko asked confused a bit.

"Sis we should get going." Reyou said

"He's right dear, it' a long ways drive" Mrs. Shower said smiling

The two waitress watched as the car along with the three of the wen ton its way.

"Good luck…you're going to need it." Jenna said.

~Three hours later~

Kyoko sigh a she topped the car. She looked around and sigh they had been driving around in circles for three hours. Reyou sigh and looked out the window.

"It's going to rain soon." Reyou said.

Kyoko looked at the sky and nodded.

"We should find a place to rest for the night."

"Deary a little rain never hurt anyone." Mr. Shower said

"Ah, yes but…" Kyoko looked at the sky."

Mrs. Shower looked at Kyoko and nodded.

"Alright, head straight and I'll tell you when to turn left." Mrs. Shower said patting Kyoko on her shoulder.

Kyoko followed her directions, drops already beginning to fall on the window shield. She looked and she could see the sky turning gray. Her hand began to shake, but Reyou touched her arm and smiled.

Hello and once again welcome I hoe you had fun…..well something like fun as you read this chapter. There is more coming soon. Kyoko's and Reyou's adventure is just starting so if you would care to join me in unlocking their past and the secret of the Lost Hope island then please join me for the next Episode of Circus heart. Where sometimes it's best to leave the past hidden.

So thank you very much and comments and rants are accepted. There may e spelling errors so sorry but I did my best. In any case please stay tuned. ~^_^~


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome one and all young an old. And welcome to the circus well…. Circus Heart where you imagination and hopes are placed on center stage to make a great performance for you! Well here is chapter 5 for you entertainment. It's short though, but hope you like it. I know it's dragging a bit but stay with me. Soon you shall begin to see where this story takes you. On a journey to find out about the secrets that are hidden. So Please enjoy!

P.s. o not own skip beat only the direction in which the story is going on and the craziness of it all.

Chapter 5: Old Cabin

"Turn here dear" Mrs. Shower said

The rain was still light and Kyoko looked around as she took a deep breath.

"Just up ahead you'll see a house, stop there." She said."

"O...oh ok." Kyoko said a bit unsure.

Kyoko looked and could see an old house which seemed to be in its last days. It was abandoned from the look of it. It still stood magically. The windows were covered in dust and vines had been ground form the back of the house. Some of the wood was rotted, but hopefully it wasn't inside the house. She stopped the car and looked at the house.

"Um, is this the house?" Kyoko asked.

"Hmmm….ah yes it is. It was my late bothers house. His daughter lived here until last year. She let the place go badly." She said

"We should go inside before it starts pouring."Reyou said.

Kyoko opened the door and went over to Reyou's side and helped him avoid the rocks that lead to the house. They seemed to have come from a mountain. The floor boards creaked in agony as it had weight presented on them. Kyoko looked at the house and close he eyes. Reyou put his hand on her shoulder and nodded. Kyoko nodded and went towards the door. Mrs. Shower pushed the door and it fell with a loud thud to the ground.

"Is this house even safe?" Reyou asked.

"Of course it is my dear boy. Come now. Let see what we can find to make a bed." She said with a smile

"Make a bed?" Reyou asked

"What about the door?" Kyoko asked.

"Hmmm, later dear. First palace to rest." She said

~Later~

The rain poured and splashed against the roof, Kyoko looked out the window and counted until thunder sounded in the area. She held on to the light blanket and sigh.

"Will you be okay like this sis?" Reyou asked worried.

"Ah, a yeah, I should be. Um, Reyou are you okay? I mean you don't look comfortable on that couch."

"Ah, its all right don't worry.

Kyoko sigh and turned to look at the ceiling and close her eyes. A loud thunder stuckthe air and she shook but took another deep breath and covred her head.

"If only it didn't rain." She said.

Mrs. Shower knocked and smiled.

"Dearie, are you all right?" she asked.

"Huh, ah yes I am." She said form under the light blanket

"I see. Well the rain will let up by morning so we can resume our drive."

"Ah, okay." Kyoko said.

"All right dearie, good night. And young man I think it would be best to sleep on the floor than the old couch." She said

"I think so too." Reyou said.

"All right night you two."

Mrs. Shower left an Kyoko looked at Reyou who to off the old couch and managed to make a mattress out of cardboard. Kyoko yawned and soon fell asleep."

Mrs. Shower sigh as she took a seat and looked around the old house which she had once lived in and sigh a seeing it in such a bad state

"What a shame it had to come to this." She said sighing

"You should rest; you're not as young as you used to be." Said a man's voice

"What do you know? You're not that much older than I am." She said smiling

"Still I look younger…who are those two?"

"Hmmm, there heading to that place. Not sure as to why."

"What? Who in their right mind would want to go there?"

"The tourist go there."

"It's different." he said

"I suppose so…..all I can do I take them to Lake Cast."

"A cliff would be better." He said.

"Well, there isn't much I can do. I'm not a murderer like other people."

"Murderer….as a nice ring to it." he said smiling

~The next morning~

The roads where all muddy and the weather seemed to be getting worse. The rain continued to pour. Kyoko looked out the window and took a few deep breaths. Mrs. Shower sigh and tapped Kyoko on the shoulder.

"Dearie…it would be best if we left soon, these parts get dangerous." She said

"It's dangerous and you tell us this now?" Reyou said.

"In any case if you don't want to drive then I can drive it's not much trouble dearie. It will take a while to get there. So how about it?" Mrs. Shower said

"I suppose we have no other choice." Kyoko said.

Mrs. Shower smiled and looked around to pick up the some belongings she had magically produced. Kyoko got into the back seat and Reyou sat by her.

"Sis you okay right?"

"Huh, i…ah yeah as long as I keep concentrated on something else." She said

"It'll be all right I know these roads like the back of my hand. Rest you two. It'll be a long ride" Mrs. Shower said smiling.

Kyoko got into the back seat with Reyou and hugged his arms. She looked out the window to see the rain getting heavier. She closed her eyes and Reyou placed his hand on her head and smiled.

"It's okay, Rest sis. I'll keep an eye out." He said

Kyoko nodded and closed her eyes.

~A few hours later~

Mrs. Shower yawned and looked both ways, they had arrived to a central road after so many turns.

"Who was the owner of that cabin?" Reyou asked.

Mrs. Shower looked at the rearview mirror and turned back to her driving.

"My sister's place. She used to live there." She said

"What happened to her?" Reyou asked

"Everyone has things they prefer not to bring up isn't that so dear."

"You're hiding something from us." He said looking straight at her

"Kind of like what you're hiding from your sister."

Reyou turned quiet and then looked to the side.

"We'll be in Lake Cast in half an hour." Mrs. Shower said not looking back

~Tada~ Thank you for coming all this way. Tell me what you think of this fan fic so far. I know it's dragging but don't worry I have already got the next chap done and am trying to fix the spelling to the best of my abilities so do not worry a few more and we can get the main show. Hope you guys like it so far. Well I think you do right?...I feel lonely all of a sudden…... Where will all this lead too and learn slowly the truth about the island. Anyway thank you and please stay tuned for the next chapter of Circus heart!


	7. Chapter 6: Sangre De Memoria Hotel

Welcome one and all to Circus heart where hope is a figment of the imagination and is only replaced with certainty… Thank you for coming all this way and here is chapter 6 for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Well I feel it's less draggy than the previous one. Still I hope you enjoy. So let's begin the show!

P.S. I do not own skip beat only the nonsense of this story and it's direction. So please enjoy!

Chapter 6: Sangre de Memoria Hotel

~Half an hour later~

The rain continued on deciding it would wet all those who tried to take shelter from it. Still even with the rain there were still people outside buying things for their suppers and just for buying things as well. The smell of bread wafted into the air mixed in with the smell of water. Kyoko slowly let go of Reyou's arm and rubbed her eyes as she looked around and yawned.

"Sis, you feeling better?" he asked

"Ah, yes, sorry Reyou" she said

"I think it fell asleep.

The car came to a halt and Reyou graved Kyoko before she hit her head on the back of the driver's seat.

"A sorry dearie, there was a bump on the road. Ah, but anyway here it is." She said Smiling

"What is this place?"

"Hmmm, oh sorry dear I forgot you two are new here. Silly me, ah well We have finally arrived to Lake Cast. And this is the Sangre de Memoria Hotel. They have one on the island too dearie." Mrs. Shower said.

Kyoko looked at the hotel; it had a sign in gold letters and the outside in scarlet. It was strange as she looked at it. It felt familiar to her for some reason. Reyou got out of the car and sigh as he waited for Kyoko who finally seemed to notice he was getting wet

Kyoko helped him up the stairs and looked at him.

"Sorry, Reyou" she said.

"I need food." He said.

They walked into the hotel it was beautiful with white walls not a blemish on them; the roof a deep wood brown. With golden engravings which outlined the corners. Stairs which lead to the second floors made of marble and white stone marble columns. (They apparently have money who knew?) There were a few people sitting in the lobby. Kyoko looked around and Reyou followed close behind. They came to the counter and Mrs. Shower smiled.

"Hi there, Rossie, where's your mom?" Mrs. Shower asked

"Hmm, oh shower…..mom said you would be at dinner for a while since your buggy broke down. Right?"

"Yes, but I was lucky enough to have these two kind dears give me a ride here."

"Hmmm, oh…" Rossie said surprised

Kyoko looked at him and she could have sworn she knew him, but she wasn't sure. Rossie looked at her and then sigh as he took out a room key and put it on the counter.

"There open." He said.

"Rossie, don't be rude…..sorry dear. Rossie isn't very good with people."

"Ah, no it's okay." Kyoko Siad

"Sis, we should go and change before we get a cold." Reyou siad a bit annoyed

"Ah, yeah I guess you're right." Kyoko said sihign

Kyoko went towards the elevator with Reyou and then sigh as she forgot to ask what Mrs. Shower would be doing. She still had her key.

"Reyou, I'll be back okay." Kyoko sigh

"Sis?"

"I forgot the room key." Kyoko said.

"Sigh. All right go." he said sighing as he leaned against the wall. Kyoko sigh and as she was about to go into the lobby she stopped.

"Shower, what in the Hell do you think in brining those two here?"

"Rossie calm down. They came here to do something. I have no idea what, but you have to understand.

"Do you know what you're doing? Really Shower you can't take them back."

"With what excuse boy? You give me something credible to tell them."

"Anything will do. Shower you know what this means. You can't possibly take them there. Knock them out if you have too, but don't take them."

"Boy, I am your elder and don't tell me what to do. They will go to that cursed place. And there is nothing either you or anyone can do about it." Mrs. Shower said angry

Kyoko felt her heart beating a bit quicker. She was scared, the sound of her heart increasing filled her ears, her body going cold; her eyes began to search for the possible cause of her heart racing. She yelled as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to the owner of the hand. It was Mrs. Shower she looked worried. Kyoko extended her hand to grave on to her, but she fell to the floor. Kyoko's eyes looked around, but all she could stare at a man within the crowd that surrounded her. His eyes caught her and her breathing stopped…

~Two days Later~

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. She looked around to find herself in a room made of light blue walls and the smell of hospital chemicals.

"Sis, are you okay?" Reyous' voice came from where her hand was on the side of the bed.

"Reyou, how did I…?" Kyoko asked confused

You fainted. …yawn… you been a slept for two days.

"What, but…" Kyoko a still confused

"You had a panic attack sis. Doctor said it's too much stress. He sad you'll be all right just to get some rest."

"Rest" Kyoko said as her voice began to drift away.

"Rest, sis it'll all be okay." He sad

Kyoko lay down and her eyes slowly closed.

~Dream~

She smiled as she looked at the small little creation. She was happily going to name.

"Kyoko, what are you doing there you little silly goose?" a sweet woman's voice came from her right.

She turned and smiled to the woman, her face was blank, but she smiled.

"Mama, how about Harry?" Kyoko asked.

Her mother smile and picked her up in her arms and smile as they looked down at the small baby boy."

"Um, it will remind me of your uncle." She said a bit nervous.

"Hmmm how about Reyou then? It has daddy's name in it." Kyoko said

"Hmmm, Reyou? I think it would actually work. All we need to do is get daddy to say yes."

"Yaaaaay!" little Kyoko said smiling as she clapped her small hands."

"All right, Kyoko could you go get Martha for me?"

"Martha is here?!" she asked in an excited voice."

"Yes, she came to visit."

"Yaaaaaaay!" Kyoko smied

"She should be in the kitchen, be careful on the stairs Kyoko remember your legs." He mother said placing a kiss on her forehead as she placed her on the ground.

"Yes mama." Kyoko said sighing.

Her mother worried too much over her. She looked at the stairs and took a deep breath.

"I can do this." She said determined

She was determined to face the scary looking stairs. She graved the railing and closed her eyes as she put her shoe on the first step and joined it with the other. (I would like to advise not to do this. It's very dangerous especially in the dark I should know. Unless you're confident in yourself to try it, but I advise against it.) She opened her eyes and smiled.

"See evil stairs I have defeated you." She said "now a hundred more to go."

(It was only 17 stairs in truth.) She climbed down and sigh in relief once she reached the bottom. She could hear plates from the kitchen being moved. She walked to the door way but hid. Plates smashed to the floor. Kyoko jumped, but kept her scream to herself.

"I told you we have no choice but to do it that way." Said a big man tall with broad shoulders.

"I told you I will not allow it! You can tell them that. If they want to try it will be over my dead body do you hear me!" her father yelled.

"You fool! Do you think they won't come and kill you?" said the man.

Kyoko was scared and the tears wanted to escape form her brown eyes. She ran into the kitchen and hugged her father.

"Kyoko…" he said

"You're not dying daddy right. Right"

He smiled as he picked her up and smiled at her. His face was also blank, but she smiled at him.

"Of course not. Daddy won't ever leave you or your brother alone and neither will you mother.

Kyoko looked at him and continued on crying.

"Now, as you can see I had to tend to my crying daughter. I would like it if you gave them the message.

"You really are going to make it hard for everyone."

"The most important thing to me right now is my family. Every thin else isn't important."

"You know what they might do….I hope you chose the right thing."

"I won't regret my choice. Whether they want me to do as they asked it isn't going to happen."

The man sigh and graved his hat and left.

"Daddy." Kyoko asked.

"Hmmm, what is it?" he asked.

"What choice?" she asked.

He looked down at her and smiled. She had whipped her tears away and was trying to act like the brave little girl that she was.

"It's noting important, just knw that I loe you nd your brother."

"What about mama?" she asked

"Hahaha, of course" he said smiling.

"Papa."

"Yes?"

"Reyou." Kyoko said.

"Reyou? Who' that?"

"Brother"

"But."

"Mama said it as okay."

"But….why?"

"Reyou." She said

He sigh and smiled. "You win" he said in defeat. But gave her a kiss son her forehead and climbed the stairs. She smiled at her father and at her small win…..

~End dream~

~ A Day Later~

Kyoko opened her eyes and sat down she felt a slight headache, but she smiled. The smell of the port was strong still it was nice than the hospital smell. She looked around tried to remember what had happened, but sigh. When she felt a sudden pain and her eyes closed. She could see those cold eyes staring back at her. He shivered and shook her head trying to forget those scary eyes. Reyou came in and sigh.

"Oh dear your awake. I'm so glad." Mrs. Shower said with a smile on her face

"Good morning." Kyoko said smiling.

"It's the afternoon" said Reyou.

"Huh? Oh then good afternoon…..wait how long have I been sleeping for?"

"For a while. Dear. In any case the doctor said you could be discharge today once you wake up."

"Oh I see, um how did I get here?"

"Oh, a nice young man carried you here. Hmmm he left though. He was a bit annoyed, but he was a good lad." Mrs. Shower said.

"Oh, I see."

"I thanked him in your place. So it's fine. We should get going though or we'll be late."

"Late?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, dearie you need to the ferry to that place. Unless if you changed your mind dearie." Mrs. Shower said

"I'll change quickly." Kyoko said.

"Come now dear." Mrs. Shower said puling Reyou out of the room.

Kyoko smile as she looked out the window and changed quickly. She sat on the bed and put on her shoes and stopped as she wondered who was the man who had brought her to the hospital. She would have to ask Reyou later. She looked on the side table and gently picked up a small old locket. It looked as if it had been in the water for a while. It was rusted and it had a clear glass which was covered with dirt and who knows what. She could see a little latch which would allow it to open, she sigh since her attempt failed. She stood up and placed the locket back on the table. Ryou came into the room and sigh.

"We should head there.' He said

"I just need to fix my hair." She said

"Yeah go ahead…I'll wait. I can't really run away now can I?" he said

Kyoko smiled and ruffled his hair. He blushed a bit, but smiled. Kyoko headed into the bathroom to finish up. He took seat and put his hand on the small table and felt the small locket."

"Is this sis?" he asked.

He opened the bag he was carrying and sigh.

"She's so forgetful I'll give it to her after when get there.

Kyoko came out a few minutes and smiled.

"All right, let's go Reyou." She said smiling.

"Yeah. Hold our horses."

She came to his side and helped him out the door. Kyoko turned and as she was closing the door she could see a woman standing there in the room. Before she closed the door she looked inside but the woman was gone.

"Sis, you okay." He asked as he noticed she had stopped moving.

"Ah, yeah…it' nothing let's go." Kyoko said smiling.

She looked once again in the room, but then smiled she had just imagined it right? She thought. She closed the door and helped Reyou to the elevator.

~ Across the Water~

He looked out at the water and sigh as he threw the glass bottle out to the wide sea. Well it was a lake that made part of the ocean. Still he passed his hand against his hair and looked out once again. Hoping to forget everything he had experienced since he had been born. He looked at the waves which began to rise and he smiled.

"It looks like we'll have some visitors." He said with a mile.

He hit the ground and grinded his teeth. No one should ever come to the island no one. Still he looked at his hand and laughed at seeing the blood on his hand.

"You shouldn't do that. You know mother gets upset if you do."

"As if I care what that woman does."

"She's our mother and there is nothing we can do about it."

"Why did you come here?" he asked

The girl looked at him and then sigh as she pointed out to the water.

"Mother says we'll be having guest arriving soon from that direction."

"I see, so another performance?" he asked

"She's preparing one for us to perform."

"Like the puppets we are."

"Ren…. I know you hate mother and everything she does, but…we still are your family right?"

"Family… yes you are Clara. But still that doesn't take the anger I have toward that woman."

"I know…..we all feel it too, but even if we try to end our lives she'll manage to stop us somehow. Clara said.

"I know."

"It's getting late, we should head in or she'll have a fit."

"I'll head there soon. I just want to feel look at the water for a bit more."

Clara sigh and turned, but then sigh again once as she looked.

"It'll end soon. I know it will." She said.

"You say that every year." He said holding his hands in fists

"This time I really mean it…..the visitors that are coming will be the last of visitors ever to this island" Clara said

"Clara, you should forget about hope." He said slowly releasing his fist which had begun to bleed.

"I won't" she said

"This is the island of lost hope. It's only expected." He said

"Lost Hope Island…..the island where hope is vanished and replaced with….." clara said but stopped.

"Certainty of the future that lies ahead of us." He said smiling.

"We'll be waiting for you. Don't take too long." Clara said

Clara left and Ren stood there on the cliff and smelling the ocean air. He looked at the waves and smiled.

"So changes are approaching us just like five years ago. Hahaha we'll see if it'll change anything." Ren said smiling.

He allowed himself to feel the air and he let his body be taken by the wind and fall into the cold un forgiving waves which were hungry for a human soul to eat…..

Thank you for joining me for this even. Hehehe I hope you guys liked it. Please comment in any case more soon to come and the main event will happen soon. Maybe not that soon, but soon. Hope you guys stick with me for a bit longer. So will you join me in finding out what lies ahead for these siblings and the mysteries that are ahead for our heroes. So stay tuned for the next Chapter of Circus Heart in which hopefully we'll be able to set sail to Lost Hope Island. So stay tuned!


End file.
